retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guide/fix bug
EQ2x Bug Fix If you are having difficulties with "boots to desktop", "game crashes", "zone boots" and the like, here's a possible solution for your issues. While we can't guarantee that it will solve your particular problem, we can tell you that it's been verified to work for quite a few folks, and can definitely not hurt. Computer Experts - CLICK HERE to view condensed version 'How to reset EQ and get rid of most bugs easily' 1) The first step will be to save your preferred graphic settings for your main account and user-interface (UI) settings for your created characters within the game. This saves the location/placement of hotbars and windows and visual display settings so you don't have to redo them from default. 2) To save your preferred graphic settings: :a) Log into game on any character and open your "Options" window by clicking on the EQII button on the left end side of your experience bar. :b) At the bottom of the "Options" window, click the "SAVE" button. :c) A new " NAME OF WINDOW GOES HERE " window opens. In the text entry box, type in a name for your display file that will be easy for you to remember and click "OK". :d) Close all windows and exit game COMPLETELY back to desktop. (at this point, you should have NO WINDOWS OPEN. If you do, please close any open windows so that you are now back to your desktop with no open windows. :e) Navigate to your root game folder. Here's how to find your root game folder: ::1) Start your EQ2x Launchpad ::2) Wait patiently until you see the large "PLAY" button on the right side of the Launchpad window. ::3) Click the "OPTIONS" button on the top LEFT side of the Launchpad window. ::4) Click the "OPEN GAME FOLDER" button. The next window that opens will be your "ROOT GAME FOLDER". ::5) Close the "LAUNCHPAD" window :f) Within the root game folder, verify that your new preferred .OPT graphic file has been saved to the root game folder. Here's an example of what your new preferred .OPT graphic file should look like within the root game folder: example: highsetup.opt :g) Once you've verified that you've successfully saved your preferred grapic settings, close all windows back to desktop again. 3) To save your UI data: :a) Log into the game on your main character. :b) While IN-GAME place your cursor into the chat window and type " /save_UIsetting " (be sure to include the underscore between the words "save" and "UIsetting". This creates an .XML file with the server and your character name in the "ROOT GAME FOLDER". :c) LOG OUT of the game completely to desktop. :d) Verify that you've successfully saved your UI settings. Here's how: ::1) Navigate to your root game folder (using the steps outlined in 2e above). ::2) Check to see that you've got a seperate .XML file for each character that you've created in game. Here's an example of what your new saved .XML files should look like within the "ROOT GAME FOLDER" where "CHARACTER NAME" represents the name(s) of your in game character(s): example: " Freeport_CHARACTER NAME_eq2_uisettings.xml ::3) Check to see that each .XML file's "LAST MODIFIED DATE" file is today's calendar date. :e) Once you've verified that you've successfully saved your preferred UI data settings, close all windows back to desktop again. 4) On your desktop, right click and select "Create New Folder" 5) Call this new folder "EQ2 HOLD". This will be the place you move certain old game files and folders to prior to deletion and will provide easy return to original configuration should this bug fix cause your game to cease functioning. 6) Navigate back to the EQ2 game folder (follow the steps outlined above in step 2e) and locate the following data files and four folders: :a) the data file named "eq2_default" :b) the data file named "eq2_resent" :c) the data file named "eq2.ini" :d) each and every data file(s) named "Freeport_CHARACTER NAME_eq2_uisettings.xml" (where "CHARACTER NAME" represents the name(s) of your in game character(s)). :d) the folder named "Cache" (this is the same one you used earlier in step 4b)1). :e) a folder named "Logincache-US" (US will be a different name if you are playing in a different country) :f) a folder named "logs" :g) a folder named "UI" 7) "COPY" each of the data files to the newly created "EQ2 HOLD" folder that you placed on your desktop by right clicking each file, drag each file into the "EQ2 HOLD" folder, then select "COPY". 8) "MOVE" the four folders to the newly created "EQ2 HOLD" folder that you placed on your desktop by right clicking each folder, drag each folder into the "EQ2 HOLD" folder, then select "MOVE". 9) The next step will involve restarting the game from launchpad and restoring the default folders that we moved to "EQ2 HOLD". To do this: :a) start the "Launchpad" but be sure NOT to press the "PLAY" button. :b) once you see the "PLAY" button, click the "OPTIONS" button located in the upper left corner of the launchpad. :c) in the drop-down window check the box beside "CHECK STREAMED ASSETS ON STARTUP" (this syncs your PC with the game server info - this sometimes helps repair locked XP bars, missing items and such) :d) in the drop-down window click the "SCAN" button and let the scan run to completion (100%). :e) close the drop-down window by clicking the up arrows button at the very bottom of the drop-down window below the "Cache Settings: Clear Now" button. :f) close the launchpad by clicking the "X" button located on the top right corner of the launchpad. 10) Now that we have restored the default folders, let's copy back the "preferred graphic data" (.OPT) and "character (.XML) files and any "housing layouts" that we saved in the "EQ2 HOLD" folder located on your desktop. :a) open the "EQ2 HOLD" folder that's on your desktop and locate all the .OPT files that are in the "EQ2 HOLD" root directory. :b) right click each ".OPT" file(s), drag it/them back into the EQ2 root game folder (the same path located in step #2e), and select "COPY". :c) go back to the "EQ2 HOLD" folder that's on your desktop and locate every character ".XML" file that's within the "EQ2 HOLD" folder. :d) right click each ".XML" character file(s), drag it/them back into the "EQ2 root game folder" (the same path located in step #2e), and select "COPY" :e.) go back to the "EQ2 HOLD" folder that's on your desktop and check for a "Saved Housing Layout" folder. :f) if a "Saved Housing Layout" folder is found within the "EQ2 HOLD" folder: ::1) right click the "Saved Housing Layout" folder, drag it back into the EQ2 root game folder (the same path located in step #2e), and select "COPY" 11) Now close the EQ2 HOLD folder and the EQ2 Root Game Folder and Launch the game. Cross your fingers that these steps have fixed your bug issues. If they haven't gone away, then you aren't any worse off. If they've gone away, congrats!!! 'How To Restore Game Folders Back to Where You Started From' If you've used this guide and it's not helped fix your problem, you may find that you want to return your computer to the same configuration that it was in prior to running this fix. Why? We're not sure exactly why, but thought we'd at least explain how to revert back for that one individual who might want to do just that. Here's how: 1) Open up the "EQ2 HOLD" folder that's on your desktop. 2) Open up the "Root Game Folder (following the instructions in step 2e above) 3. Move each folder and file that's in the "EQ2 Hold folder", back into the "Root Game Folder" by right clicking on each item and dragging it into the "Root Game Folder" and selecting "MOVE". 4) Once the "EQ2 HOLD" folder is empty, close the "EQ2 HOLD" folder and the "Root Game Folder". 5) Drag the "EQ2 HOLD" folder (located on your desktop) into the "Recycle Bin" (should be also located on your desktop) to delete the now empty "EQ2 Hold" folder. 6) Congrats, now you are back to where you originally started from. Category:Browse Category:Guide